klmfandomcom-20200213-history
Dress
dress is a page on Komaeda Love Mail and the ninth one chronologically. The page's title is "He's very cold, don't leave him". Description dress is an interactive game. The top of the page is headed with the words "Please Dress Komaeda, Hes Very Chilly And Needs More Clotheing On Top Of His Jacket!" The words are navy blue with a light orange background. Below the title, multiple pieces of clothing are given. They consist of shirts, hats, cat ears, scarves, and glasses; three of each. These clothes can be dragged onto an image of Komaeda in a box at the bottom to dress him up. Between Komaeda and the clothing, there is an invisible white box that can be dragged like the clothes. Under it is a secret piece of clothing which makes Komaeda's face look like Gromaeda, among other additions. At the bottom right of the page, tiny and light gray, are the words "please im so cold". Clothes Shirts *A white shirt with the words "IM IDIOT CANT TAKE OFF JACKET HELP" *A light green to cyan gradient shirt with the word "nargito." *A pink shirt with the words "IT'S A BABY!" Hats *A blue and white hat with the words "IM TRUNKO" *A pink and white hat with the words "Food 23" in cursive *A yellow and white hat with the word "oat." Cat ears *Black cat ears *White cat ears *Brown cat ears with two white stripes on each Scarves *A brick-red scarf *A cyan scarf with white spots *A cyan and purple striped scarf Glasses *Black glasses *Pink glasses *Red glasses Secret *Makes Komaeda's face look like Gromaeda, with Groucho glasses and duct tape over his mouth. His shirt reads "FUNNY JOKE BOY!" while a spear pierces his stomach below. Multi-colored confetti spews from the wound as well as being scattered around Komaeda. Code The section of the page's code that contains the secret outfit is titled "ancient power". Additionally, there is a hidden piece of "clothing" in the game's code titled "gomaeda", unavailable for use. It causes Komaeda's face to be very simplified with the word "GOMAEDA." to the right of it. It also gives him arms and legs similar to Gromaeda. History dress was revealed through a post on September 07, 2016, through a link with the text "Please help him." This was shortly before Gromaeda's first appearance. Consequently, the image of Gromaeda shown there was made from assets of this game. A month later, a mod made an OC named "Oasted Toats" with the game, also using the unavailable "gomaeda" clothing. The page was linked to through the blog's drop down menu (as "He's Cold") from the time it was released in September 2016 to March 2017 when it was removed in the organs phase. Notes *"Trunko" is the nickname of an unidentified carcass that washed up on a shore in South Africa in 1924. It was described as having snowy-white fur and a trunk like an elephant. *The "Food 23" hat could possibly be referencing Mod 23 in some way. Gallery :For the full gallery, see here. File:Shirt1.png File:Hat1.png File:Cat1.png File:Scarf1.png File:Glasses1.png File:Funny_jokes_boy.png | The secret clothing Category:Pages Category:Games Category:Gromaeda Category:Coldness Category:Oats